splice
by arisu rin
Summary: Spliced. Two children born in a lab. Breed:VAMPYRES. "You can't create perfection, but you can create a monster." Alec/Renesmee.


**disclaimer: **no ownership of Twilight Saga, only this plot**  
pairing: **Alec/Renesmee**  
****world: **Alternate Universe**  
genre: **SciFi/Romance/Dark/Twisted**  
length: **continuous Part One out of Five**  
dedication:** Fall Out Boy. Splice (the movie). SciFi-channel. Pokemon Colosseum. And my amazing reviewers. **  
notes: **if you read my Twilight stories, you would know the genre is the same old. **  
**

* * *

**Splice**

"_Monster how should I feel?"

* * *

_

**part one**

**C** R **E** _A_ **T** _I_ **O** N

* * *

JACOB _September 2000-_  
_Moment in Time: May 2006_

It was an experiment. After their recent success with their project 00K9, they decided to try their luck on creating the one thing that many humans have attempted on. Edward and Bella Cullen, recent newlyweds, were going to create the **perfect** human.

There's no such thing as perfect, because in the eyes of others everybody has _flaws_.

But I assume that I should begin in the beginning, when they started on their project 00K9, which acclaimed them fame. Before that, Edward and Bella were two struggling scientists trying to make their work shown. They both were educated in genetics, and decided to experiment.

Illegally.

For if the experiment failed, the government would have them arrested as quickly as you can say 00K9, so they did it in secret, in the middle of the desert in Arizona. They used wolf genes and coyote genes and blended them to create him.

He was humane, yet he was not.

The wolf genes within him caused him to _shift_ into a wolf. It was a beautiful thing, is what they said when they saw it. He was an animal when he was a wolf, hunting and when he howled into the moon, it left a eerie feeling in the air. Other than that, he talked, walked, like a normal human being, but he grew faster. He aged faster than a normal human. Five years old and practically a teenager, he was a teenager, looked about seventeen with the mentality of one.

He was beautiful.

Russet skin and black silk hair that he liked to grow out, much to Edwards's dismay. Defined structures, and rippling muscles, Bella once told him that he was the epitome of beauty, humanized **perfection**. But he-the couple chose to name him Jacob, after an old friend that recently passed away-was lonely.

He needed a mate.

Even with all the attention that society bestowed upon him, it wasn't enough. The feeling of seclusion, suffocated him. He was the only one of his kind, and even though he loved his parents-well, Bella, he wasn't very fond of Edward, but still tolerated the man for Bella's sake-he needed someone of his own. He wanted her to gaze at him the way Bella looks at Edward.

He wanted someone **perfect**, like him.

* * *

"_His name will be Alexander, for he is a defender, a warrior. The __**perfect**__ brother for you."_

"_He shall be Alec for short, right Papa?" _

"_Yes he shall. He'll love you forever, Jane."

* * *

_

ALEC born: _July 2002-_  
_Moment in Time: December 2005_

He was a pretty boy, Jane decided. And he belongs to hers, she thought with glee. Finally someone all hers, she doesn't have to share him with anybody, but Papa. Jane frowned slightly, her lips pouting. She absolutely loathes the moments when Papa grabs Alec's hands and leads him away in the car, because many people want to see him. Many people wanted to see him.

Because he was beautiful.

Even though he was younger than her, Papa made it so that he looked her age. He was smart too. He could talk and walk, and best of all he didn't complain at all to her. He kissed her on the cheeks, and if she was really well behaved she would get kissed on the lips. Those days thrilled her more striving her to be most well behaved.

Wearing the new red dress that her Papa brought her. She wore it cutely as a nine year old could. Alec was three years old, but he had the mentality of an adult. As soon as his eyes gazed upon her, he would see her beauty, and if he was lucky he would kiss her. Maybe, Papa would let Alec stay in her room tonight. She liked curling up by Alec, feeling his warmth, his **perfection** against her.

Together, with Papa they were the **perfect** family.

ALEC continued…  
_Moment in time: April 2006  
Location: Outskirts of Salem, MA: Building known as RED EYES: One of the labs_

Aro was amused. His darling little nephew decided to go against his wishes and is beginning to study the development of a **perfect** child.

"Sir, are you sure that we shouldn't begin our development on our new project?" One of the researchers, Felix, questioned.

"Yes. We need to wait and see my beloved nephew's new experiment before we begin our own. We have to wait, before we strike." His crimson brown eyes showed malicious amusement.

Just like a snake.

Alec was born.

Snake DNA was injected to him, causing him to have silver eyes. Cat DNA as well, mixed well enough to create the **perfect** human. Before Alec, they were many failed experiments of the same thing, with the same injections, but still his nephew, beat him to the creation of excellence.

His birth for the price of a few deaths.

It was their faults, those who offered their DNA for this cause. The new born child always has a thirst to kill its mother. It was mixture of both DNA's that caused them to go mad. It burned through their morals, and the helplessness that children often felt, killed them as well. So as both the mothers and children died, Aro decided to do something different and…

It killed his wife.

She died, giving birth of Alec. Alec miraculously survived, with a will to live, but there was a catch. He only drank blood.

Just like a vampire.

* * *

"_This time, we'll inject our genes, Bella. This way…she'll be our __**perfect**__ daughter. Together we'll be the __**perfect**__ family."

* * *

_

RENESEMEE born: _December 2006_  
_Moment in time: February2010_

She wasn't due for months. The normal rate for childbirth was nine months, but the host mother still gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who…thirsted for blood. The host mother, Rosalie, died from extreme amount of blood loss; it seems as if the new born was getting healthy from the blood, Rosalie's blood.

Edward almost felt pity. Almost.

It wasn't Bella who died, after all. The only ones who mattered to him, were his wife Bella, the mutt Jack, and now…his baby girl…Renesmee. Bella decided the name, joining the name of the two women she loved most. His mother and her mother, Renee and Esme created the baby girl's name and Edward sometimes wondered if the fumes from the lab were messing with her head when she spoke the name.

It wasn't normal, but it sounded **perfect**.

"Edward? Emmet's dead."

Bella's soft voice, caused Edward to look up. Emmet is now dead, that's good. Now he couldn't go and tell the world about his new baby girl. Now he couldn't destroy her life. Emmet was always not the brightest of the bunch, so it was easy to trick him into using his wife, Rosalie, to being the host mother. She was a good host mother, she glowed with the joys of pregnancy and yet, you could see that she was frail and weak.

"Mhmm…Bella, love can you come over here for a moment. Renesmee here seems to have a thirst for blood. We need blood, stat." Edward concluded, studying the child that lies in cradle. As Bella approached the cradle, their child's eyes opened.

They were brown.

She was **perfect**.

RENESMEE continued…  
_Moment in time: February 2009 _  
_Location: Desert of Arizona: Building known as HAVEN: One of the labs_

**Date: February 2, 2009  
Entry 59**

_We've decided to name her breed, VAMPYRES. I've recently been in contact with my Uncle Aro, who had conducted the same experiment years prior, only a year after Jacob was created. He too, has a VAMPYRE. We've agreed to put those two in a room, in order to observe how it is when the two breeds are joined. _

_Other notes: Jacob is fond of the girl, saying that he will mate her. Mate? His animal instincts are shown, his eyes darken and there is a possessive air around him. If mating does occur, because both are human, well…partially human there is a high chance that they will deliver offspring. _

_But…Jacob and Renesmee are two different breeds. She is a VAMPYRE, due to her blood drinking nature that Jacob disapproves of. He has been trying to get her to change, but that leads her into a feeding frenzy, much like a shark._

_Blood helps her keep her mind in order, but Jacob doesn't understand that. We tell him that she is not like him and that we will create a mate just for him, but he doesn't understand. He thinks that Renesmee is his, only his. As if he fell in love in love…no, it isn't love. He imprinted on her. _

_Imprinting is something that normally happens to baby animals. The first creature they see usually becomes their mother. Usually something that happens for birds though, but it could also mean that their eyes open up and they choose a mate. It must also be the art of mating, as well. _

_Also…Jacob, usually calm, showed infinite amounts of anger when taken away from Renesmee. So much that he shifted. His SHAPESHIFTER breed, has also had that trait as well, at least that is what the other scientist are telling us about their SHAPESHIFTERS._

_About Aro…I'm worried about his VAMPYRE. Even though I know that Renesmee will be protected, Aro is notorious for his malice. I wonder if he's upset with me, for breaking apart and deciding to continue this experiment with Bella. _

_He is known for his grudges. _

_Whatever happens, it might not bode well…I fear this may be the last entry for now…_

_-__**Edward Cullen

* * *

**_

"_Daddy, can I go outside?"_

"_It isn't safe. Someone might take you away from me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Remember those fairytales? Serpents always want to take the princesses away from her home, and her knight."_

"_Her knight? Who is my knight daddy?"_

_ "Jacob."_

_**He's not a knight…he's a wolf in sheep's clothing.

* * *

**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

click

**.**

**.**

click

**.**

**.**

**PART ONE: COMPLETE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

click

**.**

**.**

click

**.**

**.**

**.**

FILE: RED_EYES_HAVEN

**UNAUTHORIZED**

**

* * *

****notes:**_ Want to know more? Review, and I just might update. The story has parts. I'm estimating about five parts, right now? I'm not sure. Give and take...maybe ten if it gets out of control. Five is the minimum and ten is the maximum. _

_unauthorized, b__ecause you don't have the password, and because I didn't write the next chapter up. The next chapters are going to be longer, so there is a good chance that I will update this story very slowly. Because I hate quick updates and short chapters. I like long chapters, they are more fun to read. Until next time. _

_-Arisu Rin_


End file.
